Secret Vampire The Story Continued
by Natalie Jayne
Summary: This is the continued version of The Secret Vampire. I chose to continue the story because I loved it so much :D
1. Chapter 1

"Take care of her… and of yourself." He stepped back, blinking.

Poppy blew him a kiss. Then she and James drove off together into the night.

And so the story continues…..

"So where are we going to go?" Poppy asked James.

"Where ever we stop when we run out of gas" he laughed. Poppy looked a bit worried. "Relax, I was joking. How about Vegas?"

Poppy's jaw dropped and her face lit up with happiness.

"Shut up, you must be joking me."

"Poppy why would I joke about where we are going? Anyway Vegas has a only has a small hand full of people from The Night World." James said as he changed gear.

"But, Vegas is a big place so why are there so few people from The Night World there. They would blend in perfectly." Poppy replied in a slightly confused state.

"Many of them wouldn't. Take vampires for example, many of them can't control their hunger and often kill without reason; the more suspicious murders there are the more people will start to point the finger at us."

"But people don't know about the Night World so how…"

"When humans can't explain things they often point then finger to the paranormal; paranormal being us. We will be perfectly safe in Vegas as long as I teach you to control your hunger."

He reached over to the stereo and switched on the radio. It had it tuned to a classical rock station. I sighed and slid down in my seat. I really did love James even if he did have a bad taste in music. I slowly shut my eyes as the night breeze ran through my hair. I started to drift of to sleep.

********

When I woke up I was lying on the back seat with a woollen blanket over the top of me. James had pulled into a car park and had fallen asleep. I smiled. I couldn't get over the fact that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. He was just amazing. I sat up slowly with the blanket still wrapped around me. I clambered over into the front seat and cuddled down next to James. He disturbed and looked down at me, he smiled and put his arm around me. I drifted back off to sleep again/

A few hours later there was a banging on the window.

"This is a public car park. Buy something from the shop or get out." An angry looking woman was stood outside the car with her arms folded. I gently rocked James.

"James wake up, we are getting shouted at. We need to move the car." James sat up suddenly and wound the window down.

"I'm so sorry mam, but we have been driving most of the night and I didn't know where the local hotel was. I'm sorry if we have caused any trouble." James smiled and winked at the woman. She blushed.

"Don't worry about it. Have a safe journey." She said and she walked off.

"How do you do that?" I asked as I spun around in my seat.

"Years of practice" he said and he winked; I giggled. I went bright red. Why do I always do this really girly giggle around James? God I feel like an idiot.

"How much further do we have to go?"

"About another 4 hours of driving and then we will be there." James replied as he started up the engine.

"Another four hours of classical rock?" I laughed.

"Fine, pass me your iPod" he laughed. "There is just no educating you into any other type of music is there?' he said through laughter. He plugged my iPod in then started to drive down the road. I put my iPod on shuffle; 'The zoo' by The Scorpions came on.

"Thought you didn't like rock" he laughed.

"I went bright red. Ok maybe I do a little bit" I giggled.

As we drove down the road I gazed around. There was an awful lot of countryside and an awful lot of cows. I just prayed there weren't any cows in Vegas. As I turned around I saw James head banging. Oh he made me laugh. I thought that guys couldn't multi task? Well I think James can; but he's a vampire so it doesn't really count. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I said still giggling looking out of the window.

After four hours drive we were in Vegas. There were a lot of tall building and bright lights. It was very different from the small towns I was used to living in. The streets were packed with people and shops and cars.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are." James said as he pulled up outside a block of apartments in the middle of down town Vegas.

I stared out of the car window at the apartments. The building looked modern and well looked after. It was a real tall building and I just prayed that we weren't at the top of it.

"Erm, what floor are we on?" I asked.

"The top floor." James replied as he pointed upwards. I gulped. "What's up Poppy? Do you not like heights?"

I started to shake a little bit. I was really scared of heights and James knew it! James leant over and placed his hand on top of mine.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He said as he reached for is door handle. He opened the door and climbed out of the car and headed for the trunk. I sat there in silence for a moment.

I reached for the door handle and opened my door. When I climbed out I saw James lifting out bags out of the trunk. One by one he lifted down the cases and the holdalls. When he had finished he slammed the lid shut and grabbed some bags.

We walked over to the apartment's main entrance and pressed the buzzer. There was no reply.

"Stupid buzzer boy isn't on duty." James mumbled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. It took him a while to find the right key as the ring was full of them. I didn't think he had so many keys. He put the correct key into the door, turned the handle and entered the hall way.

In front of us there was a flight of stone steps. The walls were covered in cream paper that was falling off in many places. The building looked a lot different from what I expected it to look like.

"Looks like the decorators haven't finished work yet." James stated.

"Oh great stairs" I muttered. James laughed.

"Don't worry there is a life just around the corner." As we walked around the corner I heard a couple shouting, very loudly.

"You idiot; you bet our rent money to win a car! We already have a car!" The woman yelled.

"Well I thought it would stop us arguing over the car." The gentleman replied.

"Well you know what thought did, it made me marry you!" She shouted.

"What lovely neighbours we have." I laughed.

"Don't worry you wont hear them on the top floor." James said.

As we stepped into the lift I suddenly had a strange thought. How were we going to pay the rent? Neither of us had a job and the chances of finding one was very slim. I looked over at James a bit worried.

"How are we going to pay the rent?" I whispered.

James laughed.

"Poppy I own this block of apartments. We don't pay any rent." He smiled. "Hence why I moaned about the buzzer boy and decorator."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was one less thing to worry about.

As the lift reached the top floor I started to feel ill. My fear of heights was taking over me again. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down. I told myself I was safe when I was with James. I know he wouldn't let any harm come to me. He had already proven that.

"Are you coming Poppy?" I looked up to see the apartment door wide open. James had no bags in his arms so he had already put them away. He was leaning on the doorway making he look really handsome. I bent down and grabbed my bags to walk over to the door.

"Welcome home" James said as he extended his arm to show me where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

I dropped me bags in disbelief. This wasn't a normal apartment; it was a pent house! I ran through the doorway into the main room.

The main room was massive! It had two giant cream coloured corner sofas, a plasma TV, a huge open roaring fire and a large glass table that was covered in beer mats. The walls were covered in sky blue wall paper with a white border. I collapsed on the sofa.

"You like it then?" James asked as he entered the room carrying the bags that I had abandoned at the door. He put the bags down and walked over to the glass table and started to pick up all the beer mats.

"Like it? I love it!" I replied. "How on earth did you afford all this? You can't have saved up all your pocket money." I laughed as I rolled off the sofa.

"Well, when my dad died he left all his money to me. He gave his home and cars and all his belongings to my brother." James said as he lay down next to me on the floor. He leant up on one arm staring into my eyes. "I wanted to do something worthwhile with the money; you know something my dad would have been proud of. So I invested in this block of apartments. When I first bought the place it was a mess. I had to completely rebuild every apartment. But, it was worth it. Everyone living here likes it and there is even a waiting list for people who want to live here."

"Wow you're loaded." I giggled and moved closer towards him.

"Pretty much" he replied gently resting his hand on top of mine. "I can live of the money for as long as I live; which in my case will be a very long time. That's why I came here, so we could blend in and live without having to worry about working." He smiled and sat up. "Which room do you want?" he asked. "I'll let you have first pick".

I stood up and dashed out of the room. I ran down the hallway going in and out of every bedroom to choose the one I liked. Each one had a different colour scheme and furniture. I didn't know which one to choose. Finally I entered the last room. The theme was white. One of the walls was just a window overlooked Vegas. I froze. Even though I was scared of heights this was amazing! I walked over to the window and held onto the railing admiring the view.

James entered the room and slowly walked up behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"This is by far my favourite room. The view is just spectacular." He wrapped his arms around me waist holding me close. "I love you" he whispered.

I giggled and turned around. "I love you too" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I get a job" I asked as I looked up into his eyes. James looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"I want to see what its like. I have never had a job. And you said we needed to blend in" I replied.

He laughed. "Yeah I suppose"


	4. Chapter 4

********

"Now then, when preparing food it is important to remember food hygiene." The manager said as he guided me over to the washing area.

"It is important to wash your hands regularly every time before you prepare food to stop the spread of bacteria. The diagram on the wall shows the correct way to wash your hands." The manager pointed up to the poster. It had step by step diagrams to show you how to wash.

"And that concludes your introductory tour; any questions?"

"Yes I…"

"Great. If you have any questions feel free to ask your training instructor Rob. Have fun and good luck." The manager said as he walked off.

I had lots of questions I wanted to ask; but my instructor was no where in sight. Suddenly, someone burst through the door into the kitchen.

It was a member of staff.

"Hi, I'm Rob your training instructor. Sorry I'm late I was at band practice." He said as he rushed around the kitchen getting changed. He dropped his bag on the floor and his drumsticks fell out. I walked over and picked them up.

"Drummer then?" I asked smiling as I carefully placed them back into his bag.

"Sure am" he shouted from across the kitchen.

Rob was very tall. He had long dark hair which was perfectly straight. I envied him instantly. He looked amazing!

"So what made you want to work for McDonalds? I mean it isn't exactly a glamorous place is it, and a girl like you…well doesn't really belong here." He said as he tied his apron. He looked up and winked at me; I blushed.

"I don't know really. I just thought it would be good for a first job."

He laughed.

"It's a really easy job apart from at rush hours and luckily for you, you have just missed the last rush hour of the day. That's when it's difficult." He said putting on his cap on. He started to wash his hands. I started to mess with my cap. I hate hats.

"At least you will be able to get some decent training under your belt today." He dried his hands and walked over to me and flicked my cap.

"Sorry." I said as I left my cap alone. "I just hate hats."

"I know the feeling." he said as he straightened his cap. "It messes up me hair."

I laughed as he looked up at the order screen.

"I better teach you how to make some food."

"How on earth will I know how to make them?"

He grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me over to the workstations and leaned over me to reach a folder. He opened the folder to a page labelled 'Big Mac'. It had a step by step guide on how to make it.

"See even an idiot can do it." He laughed. "First you need to make the box, which is easy enough as it just pops together." He said as he popped a box together. He then passed me a flat pack box for me to build up. I looked at the instructions and tried to follow it to build it up. But I kept doing it wrong. Rob gently held my hands and slowly showed me how to clip it together.

He then showed me how to build the burger and put the right amount of toppings on. Within a few hours I could build everything on the menu. And I was rather quick too.

"Hey you're getting good." Rob laughed. "You may be better than me." he winked again. He looked up at the clock then cheered.

"Well it's the end of my shift." He said as he pulled his cap and apron off and threw them into the corner. He ran over and gave me a high five and then dashed over to his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'll catch you on the flip flop….later" he yelled as he walked backwards out of the door.

I stood there laughing and shaking my head. He was one of the most random people I had ever met but one of the greatest people at the same time. I walked over to my locker and entered the combination. I reached into the locker and pulled out my things. I pulled my cap of my head and folded up my apron and put it inside. I had a feeling I was going to like this job.


	5. Chapter 5

As I was leaving through the staff entrance at the end of my shift I noticed a long white limo with blacked out windows parked across the street. There was a man sat in the front wearing a blue suit and blue hat, he was no doubt the driver. The license plate read 'DA BOSS'. I laughed, that was one big headed person.

I folded my arms and looked around. James aid he would pick me up from work and he promised he would have been on time. But as always he wasn't at time; he never was any good at time keeping. Suddenly a car sped around the corner and braked sharply in front of me. It was James.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he jumped out f the car to open my door.

"It's ok; I knew you would be late." I giggled as I climbed into my seat. He closed the door behind me and slid across the bonnet and climbed into the car. He started the engine and drove.

"So how was work?" He asked as he changed gear. The engine made a horrible groan but he carried on driving.

"Good." I replied as I starred out of the window.

"That's all I get; one word, one syllable." He changed gear again. "I must be loosing my touch."

I carried on starring out of the window trying to avoid conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about Robbie. I had only known him for a few hours but its felt like I had known him a lifetime. He had the most amazing personality and he was funny too, yet he mysterious at the same time.

"Are you ignoring me now?" James asked sounding rather annoyed.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry James. I'm just tired that's all." I smiled and looked over at him. "I love you."

James didn't talk to me for the rest of the journey home. I didn't know what I had done to annoy him but I had really upset him.

That night when I was lying in bed I kept thinking of Robbie. I had loved James for so long that I didn't think it would be possible for me to love anyone else. I guess it is possible to look across a crowded room and fall in love with someone. Only I didn't look across a crowded room, I looked across an empty kitchen.

I sat up and swung my legs out of bed. I needed to talk to James. I walked across the room and down the hall towards James' room. I placed my hand on the handle and gulped. I slowly turned the handle and entered his room.

"James, are you awake?" There was no reply.

I walked over to his bed. He wasn't there. I noticed a not on his pillow. I picked it up.

"To my darling Poppy,

I am going out of town for a while. I feel it would be better for both of us to have a break. I won't be gone long. There is a supply of blood in the fridge in case you need it. Remember that I will always love you Poppy, you mean the world to me.

xxx"

I slowly sat on the edge of James' bed reading the note over and over again. I couldn't believe it. How long was a while? What does he mean a break would be best for both of us? I slowly stood up and left his room closing the door carefully behind me. I walked down the hall and back into my room. I climbed into bed and carefully placed James' not on the pillow beside me. I carefully placed my hand next to the note and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when I woke up it was pouring with rain. I took an umbrella to work. I walked to work in the pouring rain. I liked the feel of the cold rain touching my skin. He brought back so many memories, it made me miss James even more. I still couldn't figure out why he had left. And it was making me more and more upset the more I thought about it.

I walked around the back of work to the staff entrance. The white limo was still parked there. It looked like it hadn't moved all night. The driver was still sat in the same seat. Only this time he was wearing a green suit. As I climbed the stairs to the staff door I was still gazing at the limo, it made me fall up the stairs. I looked down at my shin; I had cut it and it was bleeding quite badly. Just what I need! I entered the pin for the door ad went inside. I would have to clean my leg up before my shift.

**********

"That's Poppy sir, the girl who fell up the stairs." The driver said.

"I gathered, she is clumsy…just like they say. Do you think she is getting suspicious of the limo? I mean it does look a bit out of place at the back of a McDonald's store."

"I totally agree sir." Replied the driver. "Do you think it would look better if we were in the Four by Four? It may blend in more."

"Perfect."

**********

When I was changed and had leaned up my leg I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Popmister" Robbie yelled from by the fryers. I giggled.

"Hey Robster." I replied.

He looked around the corner with a serious look on his face.

"You had to pee on the bonfire didn't you?" He laughed as he walked towards me wiping his hand on a tea towel. "So how's your posh boyfriend and his nice ride. I saw him pick you up last night. He's quite something."

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure where he is. Let alone how he is". I said as I walked over towards the order screen.

"Poppy, what's the matter? Have you had an argument?" Robbie walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder before turning me around.

"He's gone out of town for a while. He left a note and didn't tell me where he was going or why he was going. He just left! He didn't even say goodbye." I bit my lip; I could feel my eyes filling up. Robbie pulled me in close to hug me. He passed me a napkin so I could dry my eyes.

"I'm sorry Robbie; you shouldn't have to put up with having to listen to my problems." He hugged me more.

"It's what I'm here for" He replied still holding me tight.

"You don't need to suffer in silence Poppy." I laughed.

"You sound like a TV advert" I replied as I dried my eyes again.

"I'm being serious Poppy. If you ever need someone to talk to call me, I will always listen."

I pulled away slowly and looked up at Robbie.

"Thanks Robbie." I smiled again as I looked up at the order screen. "We better get working" I laughed. In the time that I had been crying the screen had filled up with orders. Robbie turned around and looked up at the screen. We laughed then moved to separate work stations and started working instantly.

When the orders were complete we finally spoke.

"What are you doing tonight?" Robbie asked suddenly.

"Not a lot. Watch TV maybe, read, start a new hobby. Anything to take my mind off James."

"How would you like to come to one of my bands rehearsals? I mean you don't have to." he said as he messed with his cap. "I just thought it might take your mind off things."

I smiled. "I would love to."

"Great! It's straight after food so we can grab some food on the way."

"Sure, but I'm not a great eater. So I may not get much." I replied. That was close. I could have blown the whole vampire secret.

"You aren't one of those diet freaks are you?" He laughed.

"No…I'm just not a big eater."

"Women". He laughed and carried on working.


	7. Chapter 7

**********

"So let me get this straight. Henry's vocals, you're drums, Ste is bass and Keanus is guitar."

"For the tenth time Poppy; Keanus is bass and Ste is guitar." Robbie said as he slid down the railing at the staff steps. I laughed.

"Ok, I get it now" I replied as I walked down the stairs, trying not to fall like I had done in the morning. "Hey, the limo's gone now. But that's strange; the car that is there has the same license plate."

Robbie looked up at the four by four. It was all black with blacked out windows. The chrome looked freshly polished and there wasn't a scratch in sight.

"Yeah that's mine" Robbie said winking. I felt my jaw drop.

"SHUT UP! That is so cool! How can you afford it?" I replied walking to the car quickly. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't be stupid. Why would I have a license plate like that, I mean come on, I'm not that big headed. This is my ride." He kept a tight grip of my arm and pulled me down to the alley at the side of work.

He walked over to the motorbike and started the engine. He then walked to the back of his bike and put his things in the large leather bag before pulling out two helmets.

"Harley Davidson baby, you can't beat them!" He said as he held a helmet in my direction.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I stuttered as I took the helmet.

"When I need to be serious Poppy I can be. Trust me safety comes first when I'm on this thing." He patted the seat and then climbed on. I looked down at the helmet as he turned the bike around.

"I'm not going to get helmet hair am I?" I laughed as I gazed down at the helmet. He laughed and shook his head.

"Just get on." I put on the helmet carefully and climbed on. "Hold on tight." He said as he revved the engine. I wrapped my arms around his waist holding on tight. He then pulled off and sped off down the road.

Part way through the journey I started to get a stiff back. I started to wriggle.

"What's the matter?" Robbie laughed. "Got ants in your pants?"

"No" I replied giggling. "My backs just starting to ache."

"Well two more minutes and we will be there."

And he was right; within to minutes we had reached the practice studios. When he turned off the engine I climbed off the bike holding my back. I leaned backwards and forwards to try and stop the pain. Robbie laughed.

"You could have held the bar on the back you know." He said as he took off his helmet. He walked round to the back of the bike and put the helmets in the bag and pulled out his drumsticks, he then tapped the bar.

"That's what they are here for."

"You could have told me" I replied still stretching.

"You didn't ask" he laughed. He grabbed hold of my arm. "Come on I'm late enough without you being slow." he quickly pulled me into the practice studios. He could move a lot quicker than I could as I stumbled a few times, which in the long run just delayed him more.

"And the wanderer returns!" Ste yelled from across the room. "You need a nine till five job. Then you could get here on time. You should be the manager at the local bank." Robbie laughed.

"Yeah because I can be that serious; yes sir we approve of your loan." He laughed more. He let go of my arm and walked over to his drum kit.

"Thanks for bringing my drum kit Henry." He said as he sat down on the stool. The stool suddenly gave way sending Robbie flying, everyone was in hysterics, but I didn't see what was funny. I ran over to Robbie.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I took hold of his hands to pull him to his feet. He was laughing but looked in shock.

"I'm fine. Thanks for not setting up my stool Keanus."

Keanus looked shocked.

"I didn't set up you kit, Henry did!" Keanus replied as he pointed at Henry.

"Hey, I only brought the gear I didn't set it up. I know how picky you are at how it's laid out."

Everyone looked over at Ste who had his hands in his pockets trying to keep a straight face, but he couldn't. He burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry mate I just couldn't resist" He replied as he pulled the pin out of his pocket. He walked over to Robbie and passed it to him. Robbie took it and placed it in his pocket.

"I suppose it was pretty funny." Robbie laughed.

"So who's the girl then?" Henry asked.

We both looked down at our hands and then quickly looked at each other before letting go.

"Guys, this is Poppy. She works with me at McDonalds. I told her to come tonight because her boyfriend is out of town for a while and she's feeling a bit down."

"Well this is certainly the thing to cheer you up." Keanus said.

"You just sit back and enjoy the sound of classic rock!" Ste said.

"Hang on, if this is classical rock where are the violins?" I asked. Everyone put there heads in their hands. Henry looked over at Robbie.

"What is it with you and girls who say classical rock?" Henry asked. Robbie shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

I sat down on a chair and hid my face for the rest of the night. I couldn't believe I had said such a stupid thing. Where are the violins then? I laughed to myself but felt myself go even redder.

Robbie and his band were amazing! By the end of the night I was totally into classic rock. I had never really liked much rock music but this was pretty good! I could get used to the rock and roll lifestyle.


	8. Chapter 8

**********

"Boss, how do you know that Robbie will drop her off back here?" The driver asked as he looked out of the large window in the apartment' living room.

"Because he does as he is told unlike my cousin here." He shot a look at James.

"Robbie is a gentleman you see, his charms and looks can win anyone over." Ash said as he slowly walked over to James.

James was tied up, his arms behind his back and his feet tied together at the ankles. The ropes were tied tight; they were starting to cut into his wrists. He couldn't move. Ash slowly grabbed James' chin.

"How does it feel to be losing your soul mate to a fragile little human?" Ash said before throwing James' head in the other direction. James slowly turned his head to face Ash.

"This is what happens James". Ash started to circle him.

"When you transform a human it causes all sorts of problems for everyone." Ash stopped behind James' back.

"And you thought moving would keep you and your precious Poppy safe" Ash quickly grabbed James' head wrenched it backwards; James yelled in pain.

"And it didn't" Ash pushed James onto the floor with great force. James in pain, he bit his lip. He knew any sign of pain would give Ash the satisfaction that he wanted.

"Well here's some news for you James. I can track down anyone; I can follow anyone without them knowing. And you know the best part?" Ash knelt down next to James and whispered "I can kill anyone. And your precious little Poppy is next." Ash laughed as he stood up.

"You lay one finger on her Ash and I swear I will kill you." James replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh really; and how are you planning on doing that?" Ash said as he stood next to James towering over him.

"In anyway I can" James muttered as he slowly sat up.

"Oh really" Ash said as he kicked James in the ribs. "We shall see about that" Ash and James looked at each other not loosing eye contact.

"Quick, boss! He's here….she's back!" The driver yelled quickly looking over his shoulder to see the action unfolding.

"Chuck him back where he belongs." Ash said breaking his gaze with James before leaving the room.

The driver darted across the room to James and picked him up. The driver slung James over his shoulder with great force putting James in even more pain than he was already in. The driver carried James down the hall and into a bedroom. He walked over to the wardrobe where Ash was holding the door open. He launched James into the wardrobe.

"Bye cousin." Ash taunted as he slowly shut the wardrobe door. James was left alone, in pain and afraid. He knew he had to save Poppy but he didn't know how. He was in so much pain he couldn't move and his only hope of escape was for someone to find him.

"Thanks for tonight Robbie. It really took my mind of things." I said as I put my key in the door and turned it.

"Don't mention it" Robbie replied. He had his hands in his pockets. He looked some what afraid and worried. I pushed the door open and placed my bag in front of it to prop it open.

"Well goodnight" I said. I turned around to face Robbie and stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Sweet dreams" he replied as he kissed me back. I smiled. "See you at work tomorrow." I picked up my bag and slowly closed the door. As much as I loved Robbie no one could ever replace James. He was my soul mate and I could never deny that.

I walked up the hallway to my room feeling tired and exhausted. I put my hand on the door handle and slowly turned it. I was greeted by a tall dark figure.

"Hello Poppy. It's been a while." Ash said winking.

"You." I stammered slowly backing out of my room; the time I needed James he wasn't here to protect me.

"Yes it's me. Looks like your plan of moving didn't work my dear." He replied slowly walking after me. I was scared and I knew ash could tell. He loved seeing people suffer. "I just want to talk that's all."

I started to back up faster. My plan was to head to the front door and make a run for it. The fire escape was down the hall; I could escape there.

"I don't trust you, not after last time." I replied before stumbling to the floor. I looked up to see another tall dark figure. He grabbed me under the arms and pulled me back up. He then held me tight so I couldn't move or escape.

"My charm technique that I used last time obviously didn't work. So I thought that this time I would lay a trap." He replied softly stroking my cheek. I pulled my head away in disgust.

"Oh yeah, what was your little trap then?"

"Getting you to fall in love with a human." He laughed. "And it worked. Well really that's no surprise seems as you fall for low life's like my cousin." I looked up in disbelief.

"Come on driver, let's turn her in." My look of disbelief turned into a look of horror. Once again he was going to turn me into my death. Only this time I had no one to save me. I had no other option. I screamed as loud as I could in hope that some one would hear me. The driver quickly covered my mouth.

"Let's go." Ash gestured as he walked out f the door. The driver held me tighter as he lifted me over his shoulder. I tired hitting his back and thumping him but nothing seemed to work. He was too strong. Slowly he carried me down the stairs still covering my mouth.

As we stepped out of the front door I saw Robbie trying to start his bike. I knew that he was part of the plan to capture me but he was my only hope. I bit the drivers hand in the hope that we would let go; and he did, he yelled in pain.

"Robbie, help me!" I yelled. He looked up and saw me. He started to run towards us. Ash quickly opened the boot of the car and the driver threw me in and slammed the lid shut.

Robbie was running up the street as fast as he could but just as he got to the car the driver drove us off. He stared as the car drove down the road. He then darted into the block of apartments.

I trusted Robbie and I knew that he would help me whether he was part of the plan or not.


	9. Chapter 9

*****James' Point Of View*****

I knew I had o do something. I got Poppy into this mess and I was going to get her out of it. I slowly sat up. I was in so much pain it was unbearable. I thumped the wardrobe door with my feet several times until it opened; then I rolled out of the wardrobe onto the floor.

I had freed myself from the wardrobe but getting the ropes off would be the hard part. They were tied so tight that I wouldn't be able to cut them off. I needed to find a way to untie them. But hardly being able to move would make it harder.

Suddenly I heard banging; I froze. If it was Ash or one of his henchmen they would lock me back up again and they would make sure that I wouldn't escape again. Then I heard a voice shouting, they sounded scared; it definitely wasn't the neighbours.

"James! James!" The voice yelled.

"In here." I replied. I heard the footsteps getting closer. I wondered whether it was a good idea to shout and give away my location. I soon found out who the footsteps belonged too; Robbie. He stared down at me lying on the floor then quickly ran to my side and started to untie the ropes.

"They've taken Poppy." He said as he untied the rope around my ankles. He kept pulling the ropes tighter putting me in more pain. "We need to get after them."

"You don't say" I snapped as I stood up before doubling over in pain. "Just hurry up and untie me." I muttered as I tried to forget about the pain I was in. I hoped that this time he didn't pull the ropes tighter like he did on my ankles. The ropes were digging in as it was without him making them dig in anymore. He came behind me and started to untie the ropes.

"Who tied these?" He asked.

"Your little friends did." I growled as I stared at him over my shoulder. He could obviously sense my anger because he suddenly went all defensive.

"I didn't know what they were going to do. They said they were planning a surprise for her." He said as he finally untied the ropes on my wrists. I turned around to face him. I was thankful for him saving me but I was annoyed for what he had done to Poppy. He looked scared.

"And that surprise they were planning; it's her death. Well Done!" I snapped. He froze and suddenly went very pale. He looked in shock. He obviously didn't know ash as well as he thought.

"We are wasting time! Let's take my car." I said as I hurried out of the room still doubled over.

"You can't drive the way you are now." Robbie shouted.

"I don't care; I'm saving Poppy no matter what!" I walked down the hallway still doubled over in pain. It hurt me to walk but the thought of Poppy in danger kept me going. Robbie was right, it would be hard for me to drive but I needed to save Poppy. I heard Robbie running down the hall after me.

"How do you know where they are going?" he asked as I reached my apartments door. The truth was I didn't know, but I had a rough idea.

"Uptown Vegas to the largest casino; a lot of the people from the Night World hang out there." I replied as I walked across the landing to the lift.

When I walked into the lift I grabbed onto the railing to steady myself. My ribs were aching from where I had been kicked. I had a feeling I had broken some of them.

"Night world, what's that?" Robbie asked as he walked into the lift. I sighed and looked down. Not all this again. I pushed the button for the ground floor.

"The Night World is the name of the society for witches, wizards, werewolves, vampires and so on. You name them; they are probably members of the night world." He looked confused; the lift door opened on the ground floor and we both carried on walking down the hallway towards the main entrance. I was still doubled over; I felt like an old man.

"So what does that make you?"! I stopped and turned to face Robbie. I wondered whether I should tell him or not. But seems as though I had broken the rules anyway, I figured that it wouldn't make any difference.

"A Vampire." I then opened the door and rushed down the street towards the garage. All this talking was wasting time. I needed to make up all the time lost talking to him. I opened up the garage door and walked over to my car. Robbie ran over to me.

"What does that make Poppy?" I climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. I suddenly lost my breathe. Note to self: don't rush around d with broken ribs.

"Get in." I yelled. Robbie jumped into the passenger seat. I revved the engine then sped off down the road. Speeding would be the only way to make up time. There was silence for a while. I decided that I better reply to his question.

"Poppy is a made vampire." I said as a clutched onto my ribs with one arm. "She isn't a born one like me."

"What do you mean made?" He replied. He sounded confused.

"It means that she has been changed from a human. If any vampire is found to be changed from a human they can be sentenced to death; which is why I need to save her." I snapped as I let go of my rib cage to change gear.

"If you knew she could get killed for it then why did you change her?" He asked. I was getting sick of his questions. We were now four miles from the casino where I thought he would take her. I put my foot down to go faster. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

"Because she was dying; since the first time I saw her I have been in love with her. I knew she was right for me and I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And I still think that now; I love her so much and I couldn't bear the thought of living a life without Poppy. It was the only way I could save her; a life without Poppy, well it wouldn't be a life at all."


	10. Chapter 10

*****Poppy's' Point Of View*****

I was scared. I knew what Ash was capable of and I knew that he would do it. He liked to play with things like a cat and a mouse, he'll fool around with people for a while and then when he gets bored; he hands them over. He had tried to do this to me before and he was stupid enough to try again. Only this time I knew what he would do and I knew how to get him back. I turned around to look in the car. Ash was on his phone; I couldn't hear his conversation. The driver had one hand on the steering wheel and he was holding his phone with the other. I turned around to look out of the trunks window again. I knew that I couldn't escape out of the trunk without getting spotted by either Ash or his henchmen.

I knew that James wouldn't know where I was or what was happening to me and that thought scared me. If he handed me over to be killed; then James would never know and he would come home one day and not find me there. I sighed; I had to get the thought out of my head. I knew there was no way to get in contact with him so there was no use in trying. Then I realised, I had my phone in my pocket. I delved into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I glanced over my shoulder to see if ash was looking. He was still on the phone; I know it would be safe to use my phone as he was distracted. I took the bobble out of my hair and let it hang loose. That way if Ash did turn around he wouldn't see my phone.

I opened up the address book and my phone and scrolled down until I came to James name. I took a deep breathe and hit the dial button. It kept ringing and there was no reply. Eventually it went to the answer machine. My only other hope was Robbie. I knew he was part of the plan but he rushed to save me when I shouted for help. I opened my address book again and scrolled down to his name. I hit the dial button and it rang for a few seconds then someone picked up. But it wasn't Robbie.

"Hello, Poppy? Thank god you called; are you safe?" It was James!

"James, why the hell are you on Robbie's phone? And Yes I'm safe don't worry."

"It's a long story about why I'm on his phone. Where are you?"

I looked around trying to find landmarks. But all I could see was casino's it wouldn't really help.

"Uptown Vegas by the look of it; All I can see if big fancy casinos."

"Poppy, in that case I know where he is taking you. You trust me don't you?" He asked.

"I would trust you with my life."

"When you get to the casino there will be a little surprise in store for Ash; I just need to make a few calls first. Don't worry Poppy we will save you." He said. Suddenly the car came to a stop.

"Sorry Poppy, I have to go. I love you." He put the phone down before I had a chance to reply. I heard the car doors slam shut. I quickly stuffed my phone back in my pocket. The trunk opened; the driver and Ash stood staring at me.

"Come on Poppy, we have some gambling to do." Ash said as he took told of my wrist and pulled me onto the side walk.

The driver locked the trunk. Ash let go of my wrist and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in close to him. The thought of what he was doing made me feel sick. I pushed his hand off my waist but he did it again and held on tighter. Then he slowly turned to face me.

"I would play along if I were you Poppy dear; after all you know the consequences of your actions if you don't." I winked and pulled me in close again.

He grabbed hold of my other hand and wrapped it round his back. If I didn't feel sick before I did now. He smiled at me and then we walked into the casino. I had no choice, I had to play along. The longer I played along the more time it would give James to put a rescue plan together; and the longer it kept me alive.


End file.
